How Sonic And Tails Met Knuckles
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: This is a prequel to "30 Minutes To Go." Sonic and Tails need to find reinforcements, so they decide to go to the Mysterious Floating Island to find help They discover the Island is inhabited by a tribe of Echidnas who think Sonic and Tails are trying to steal the Island's emeralds. So, Sonic has to fight Knuckles, the Island's strongest Echidna to prove them wrong.


HOW SONIC AND TAILS MET KNUCKLES

Robotnik has kidnapped everyone in the city, including both Sonic and Tails' friends and families. He is holding them all hostage in Robotnik Industries. Robotnik is going to brainwash the whole planet at Midnight. However, Sonic and Tails have escaped Robotnik Industries and need to find reinforcements to fight Dr Robotnik and save everyone. But where could they get reinforcements?

Sonic and Tails looked up at the mysterious Floating Island that hovers above the ocean. Legend has it that a mysterious warrior lives up there. But who? And will he or she help Sonic and Tails? There is only one way to find out. Sonic and Tails got into the Tornado and flew up to the Island. When they landed, they looked around in amazement. It was very tropical. It was full of palm trees and waterfalls. It was like the Caribbean.

Sonic and Tails got out of the plane and walked into the jungle to search for the mysterious warrior. They searched around for 30 minutes. There appeared to be no sign of anyone. No luck. Just then Sonic stepped on a sort of trigger and he and Tails were caught inside a giant net. The net hoisted them up to the trees. A group of 20 Echidnas appeared. There were all in different colours such as red, pink, brown and orange. They had dreadlocks and they were all dressed in a sort of weird Aztec like clothing. The female Echidnas had headbands on. They all also had face paint on and carried spears. They were part of a tribe.

"Who are you and what do you know about the emeralds?" one of them asked Sonic and Tails. "We don't about any emeralds. We came here to ask for help." said Sonic. "Who sent you?" asked another Echidna. "No-one. Dr Robotnik has kidnapped the whole city and is holding them hostage. He's going to brainwash the whole planet at midnight. We escaped and we need to find reinforcements to come back and fight him." said Tails.

The Echidnas just looked at them, not understanding a word Tails just said. "I don't think they got that, little buddy." said Sonic. He then looked at the Echidnas and said "Didn't you see it on TV?" The Echidnas looked confused. "What is TV?" another Echidna asked. "Don't you have any technology at all?" asked Tails. "We don't know this... technology." said yet another Echidna. "Let's take them to the Chief. Cut them down." "No need. I'll do it." said Sonic as he turned into a buzzsaw and cut a hole into the net. He and Tails landed on the ground. The Echidnas were stunned. "How did you do that?" asked an Echidna. "It's a gift." said Sonic. "I can also do _this_." Sonic ran down across the jungle in top speed and came back again. The Echidnas couldn't believe it. "And I can do this." said Tails as he fly into the air and over the Echidnas. They were stunned. But one of the Echidnas got paranoid.

"They must be demons!" she cried. "That explains their supernatural powers. They're evil!" The Echidnas grabbed Sonic and Tails and took them to their village which was in front of a big mountain. There were over 100 Echidnas everywhere. There were small houses in the village and the big house belonged to the Chief. It looked like as if Sonic and Tails stepped back centuries in time. The Echidnas brought Sonic and Tails to the Chief Echinda. The Chief carried a staff and was dressed in a robe. Sonic and Tails told the chief their story, but he didn't believe them. "Take them to the dungeon." he demanded.

Sonic and Tails were in the underground dungeon. They were in despair. "How much time we got left, buddy?" Sonic asked Tails. "It's 3 O'Clock." said Tails looking at his watch. "Do you think they're gonna kill us?" asked Sonic. "I don't know which is worse: Death or being brainwashed by Dr Robotnik." said Tails.

Just then, the cell opened and a female Echidna came in. "I've been talking to my father, The Chief and he wants you to prove you're telling the truth." she said. "Since you're looking for reinforcements, he suggests that you take Knuckles with you. Knuckles is the strongest fighter out of all the Echidnas. But you can only take Knuckles with you in one condition: You must fight him." Sonic and Tails looked at her. "So which one of you wants to fight Knuckles." she asked. "Can't we both fight him?" asked Tails. "No." said the Echidna. "Only one of you is allowed to fight him."

"I'll fight him." said Sonic. "I'll be too fast for him." "Good luck." said the Echidna as she let Sonic and Tails out of their cell.

All the Echidnas went to the arena. Sonic and Tails joined them. Sonic then got into the arena, terrified. "Be careful, Sonic." said Tails. "Thanks, little buddy." said Sonic, who was shaking. Just then the Echidnas in the audience started to move out of the way as Knuckles made his way into the arena. He stood there facing Sonic, who was relieved. "Phew, for a second there I thought you were going to be a giant." he said. Knuckles just stared at him. Sonic looked at his big hands. "Whoa. You've got some big hands." he said. Knuckles just stared at him. "Not that I have a problem with your hands. I mean, everyone is born different. My friend Tails over there was born with two tails and I was born with the ability to run very fast." said Sonic.

Knuckles continued to stare at him. "So, er, may the best man win, huh?" said Sonic putting out his hand for Knuckles to shake it. But Knuckles just hammered Sonic's hand with his fist. Sonic winched in pain. He rubbed his hand. He knew that this was not going to be easy.

"Begin." said the Chief. Knuckles then started to throw punches at Sonic. But Sonic was dodging the attacks really fast. Knuckles couldn't hit him. Knuckles growled with frustration. Sonic then decided to run around Knuckles really fast. He ran around and around and around and around. Knuckles was getting dizzy. He then pounded the ground with his fist that caused a massive shockwave. Sonic fell to the ground. He was shaken by the shockwave. The Echidnas cheered.

Knuckles walked over to Sonic and grabbed him by his hair. He pulled him up. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! You're going to pull my hair from the roots!" cried Sonic in pain. Knuckles held Sonic in front of him and was getting ready to punch him. Sonic then decided to turn into a buzzsaw and caused Knuckles to roll with him. The two of them rolled around the arena in a blue and red blur. The rolled around and around and around faster and faster. This was causing the audience to get dizzy.

But Knuckles put a stop to this by grabbing onto Sonic. They just stood there. Knuckles lifted Sonic over his head and threw him into the air like a javelin. Sonic soared straight into the sky like a rocket. He went further and further up. He looked down below him. The Floating Island looked very small. He stopped flying into the sky and started to head down. He fell plummeted straight down to the Island like a bomb from an fighter jet.

Back in the arena, Knuckles had his fist ready. When Sonic falls down to the arena, Knuckles was going to give him a right good punch. Knuckles had his fist at the ready and prepared himself. Sonic was getting closer and closer and closer to the Island.

As Sonic fell, he turned himself into a buzzsaw. He reached the arena, he hit the ground and sawed a hole into it. He sawed into the Earth of the Floating Island like a mole. Tails and all the Echidna wondered where Sonic was. Knuckles stood on the arena wondering that too. As he stood there, everyone could hear Sonic in the Earth sawing away. The sawing noise was getting louder and louder and louder until, BURST!

From underneath where Knuckles was standing, Sonic burst through the ground, grabbed onto Knuckles and the two of them shot into the air like a rocket. They went further and further up into the sky. Knuckles was terrified. He hasn't been up this high. "This is great fun, isn't it?" said Sonic. "I throw in the towel!" said Knuckles, shaking. "What?" asked Sonic. "I throw in the towel! You win! I will help you!" answered Knuckles. "For real?" asked Sonic. "For real." said Knuckles. They were heading back down to the Island again.

"I don't want to die!" cried Knuckles. Sonic let go of Knuckles and started running around him in thin air. As he ran at Super speed, this caused to the force of the fall to get weaker and weaker. Knuckles was falling slower and slower. They then landed back to arena on their feet. Knuckles then held Sonic's arm and raised it up. "The Hedgehog wins!" cried the Chief. Everyone cheered.

Everyone went back to the village. The Chief congratulated Sonic. "You have done well, hedgehog. No-one has ever beaten our strongest fighter before. Very well, you take them with you on your quest to stop this evil scientist." he said. "Thank you, sir." said Sonic. "What were these emeralds you mentioned earlier?" asked Tails.

The Chief took Sonic and Tails to a temple. Inside were 7 emeralds of different colours sitting on holders. "These Emeralds are the most powerful things on Mobious." said The Chief. "They all hold a sacred power. If they fall into the wrong hands, it could cause chaos." "Chaos will happen if Robotnik gets ahold of them." said Tails. "How time have we got left, little buddy?" asked Sonic. Tails looked at his watch and answered. "It's 5 O'Clock." "We need to get to get to Casino Zone to meet Vector The Crocodile and his friends. Those guys are professional martial artists." said Sonic. "Knuckles is strong, but we would need some extra muscle."

"There's one problem." said Tails. "What?" asked Sonic. "Casino Zone is three hours away. Our plane will run out of fuel." said Tails. "If only we had something that could make the plane go really fast." Sonic and Tails thought for a moment. Then Sonic asked "What if we used one of the emeralds to make the plane go fast?" "Maybe that could work." said Tails. "No!" said the Chief. "These emeralds belong here. We can't have anyone steal them." "But if we don't stop Robotnik at Midnight, everyone on the planet will be brainwashed." said Tails. "Look, sir. We have no choice." said Sonic. The chief looked at them and realized that this is the right thing to do. "Alright." he said. He took off one of the emeralds from one of the holders. "But be careful." he said as he gave the emerald to Tails. "Thank you." he said.

Sonic, Tails and all the Echidnas were at the landing area were the plane was. Tails opened up the door of the plane's fuel tank and put the emerald in. He closed the door and got into the plane. "Let's see if this works." he said. Tails started the plane and hit the accelerator. As the plane got more and more power, Tails decided to make the plane fly. He drove the plane towards and the edge and it got faster and faster. And made the plane fly off the edge and WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!

The plane zoomed straight into the sky like a bullet and disappeared. Sonic and the Echindas waited for a few seconds wondering if Tails was alright. Just then, Tails' plane appeared again from far away and it was heading towards the Island. The plane landed on the Island as it skidded to a halt. "Are you okay, Tails?" asked Sonic anxiously. Tails was shaking. He looked at Sonic and gave him the thumbs up. "Yeah, it works." he said nervously. "Great, we'll be in Casino Zone in no time." said Sonic. "Good luck on your mission Sonic and Tails. And be careful, Knuckles." said The Chief. "I will. Wish me luck." said Knuckles to the other Echindas. All the other Echidnas waved goodbye to the him.

"Wait, we have another problem." said Tails. "There is only two seats on the plane. Where will Knuckles sit?" Sonic looked around the plane and had an idea.

The plane took off and zoomed like the speed of light away from the Island and over across the ocean. Tails was in the pilot's seat, Knuckles was in the passenger's seat and Sonic was standing on the top wing of the plane. Tails and Knuckles were sinking into their seats as they felt the pressure of the speed of the plane. Sonic on the other hand just stood there, not bothered at all.

Now they were on their way to Casino Zone where they hope to meet their friends Vector The Crocodile and his gang to help them defeat Dr Robotnik and save Mobious.

THE END


End file.
